


And that's how I got stuck with this asshole

by Nihlyria



Series: Turk Cloud Universe [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha!Rude, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Omega!Reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little story of how Reno and Rude became partners and a bonded pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And that's how I got stuck with this asshole

Reno cringed as he heard Veld yell at Tseng. He knew it was his fault, he botched the mission again. He sighed and rubbed his legs as they bounced nervously, trying to make out all the words being yelled and the muffled quiet voice of the young Alpha the red head was almost sure he'd be bound to. However, with how things sounded, that probably wasn't happening any time soon... or possibly ever,

 

Tseng came out of the office and walked passed, not once looking at him, which just made Reno wilt slightly. The twenty year old looked at the floor, trying hard not to let the overwhelming feeling of rejection wash over him like a wave. He knew it was just his biology dictating it; an Omega being pushed aside by the Alpha he craved. How many heats did he share with Tseng? If he remembered correctly (he was a bit hazy on the subject), the older one even helped him through his first one.

 

“Reno.” He cringed some as his name was roughly said. Slowly, the red head looked up at his boss, hoping that the punishment wouldn't be that severe. He swallowed nervously and stood, slowly making eye contact with the taller man. “You're being put on leave until I can find a better partner for you.”

 

“What?! No! Tseng and I-”

 

“Aren't compatible. This was clearly evidence of that.”

 

“Veld, no. C'mon, it wasn't his fault. I mean you just sat there and screamed at him for, what? An hour? And I'm the one who fucked up!” Reno huffed and glared at the other man.

 

“And no good ever comes from yelling at you. I've learned that a long time ago when you were a rookie.” A sigh came from Veld, followed by a pat on the smaller's shoulder. “You're being suspended. Saying leave was just being nice.”

 

“And the kid?”

 

“Just a yelling... You know Tseng is the same age as you...”

 

“Yeah but he's the rookie...” Reno rubbed the back of his head some and glanced at the direction Tseng went. “How long...?”

 

“Until I figure out who is a better choice for you.”

 

“That could take years!”

 

“Then your suspension will be years.”

 

“That is so not fair, yo!” The red head wanted to protest, but that look on his boss's face was enough warning to back off. He let his head drop in slight defeat.

 

At this rate, he's going to have to look for a new job.

 

* * *

 

Rude stared at the lifeless body of his latest partner, a deep frown on his face. Rookies, they screw up everything and don't last that long. He needed a partner that wasn't fresh, wasn't new. Sighing some, he left the morgue room and headed back to the offices just in time to see that annoying loud mouth storm out, and their boss just sighing and running a hand through his hair.

 

Right, Reno fucked up again.

 

“What did he do this time..?” He asked calmly and sat down at his desk, finding it hard to believe that the red head was a rank higher than him.

 

“Lost the information he and Tseng was meant to recover. On purpose.”

 

“What was his reason this time?” Rude leaned back in his chair, debating what exactly he wanted for lunch while he pretended to be interested in the conversation.

 

“... You've given me an idea...” Veld suddenly turned and went back into his office, causing the bald man to frown. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. Getting up, he made his way to the office, opening the door and giving his boss an 'I don't think so' look.

 

“I don't want to be anywhere near him.”

 

“You will, and I'm sure it won't be that bad.”

 

“Veld, he's annoying, screws up constantly, smokes worse than the reactors, and look at his clothes.”

 

“Reno is unconventional, I know, but perhaps you can mellow him. Have you ever scented him? Cloves and nutmeg with a hint of cinnamon... Ah, there. See? Your eyebrow quirked, that interested you.”

 

“I am not.” Was he trying to convince Veld this or himself? Did the red head really smell like that..? He felt a shiver travel up his spine as he thought about it. Damnit, his boss was right, but he wasn't going to verbally admit it.

 

“We'll let Reno stew for a week, then you two will be paired up.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, Rude.” They stared at each other in challenge, sizing each other up if it had to come to blows.

 

“What about Tseng?”

 

“He'll find another partner. Don't worry.” Veld clasped his hands together and leaned against his desk. “Reno is too much for him to handle, plus Tseng has no desire to mate with him.”

 

“I have no desire to, and yet here we are.”

 

“Please, Rude. You can deny to yourself all you want, but you want him.”

 

* * *

 

The two Turks stared at each other, having been put in the 'get along' room. Reno went on a verbal rampage about how dare he get paired with someone so boring, while Rude simply stayed quiet, having had his own rampage the entire week the other was suspended. No one moved, no one said anything, they just stared. The taller man swore this was the longest the red head had ever been quiet. Of course he knew that it wouldn't last long. It did, however. They just silently stared at each other for what was quite literally two hours, Veld even checking in on them once to make sure they hadn't murdered each other.

 

“... Well...” Rude was the one to break the silence, it oddly getting to him faster than it did Reno. “You're a stubborn asshole. Annoying as hell. I'm surprised you didn't break the silence first, since you never shut the fuck up.”

 

“Actually I've been waiting for you to just get up and stick your nose to my neck, but y'know, berating me is good too, shit for brains.”

 

“I'm smarter than you, trainwreck.”

 

“If you were, you'd be a higher rank than me, now wouldn't ya? Bet that has your balls twisted.”

 

“At least I have balls.”

 

“'What are you calling me an eunuch? Bet you take it like an Omega Whore in Wall Market.”

 

“I suppose I should take that as a compliment since that was your job before you were a Turk, wasn't it? No wait... it was your mother's.” Rude barely had time to react and block the blow that came for his face. Reno was shaking with anger, his electro-rod crackling at full power.

 

“Don't you fucking ever say that again...” The Omega snarled as he shifted his position.

 

“... Out of line... I'm sorry...” The bald man mumbled and slowly let his grip ease off the other's wrist. Then it slowly dawned on him; the red head was straddling his lap. Being careful, and gentle, Rude let his hands rest on Reno's hips, thumbs slipping under the white fabric of his shirt to rub little circles on the skin underneath. Veld was right, Reno did smell like cloves and nutmeg with a hint of cinnamon.

 

Reno paused, at first confused at the soft action, then relaxing as he caught the bald man's scent. Peppermint, maybe a hint of ocean water.

 

“...So we gonna..?”

 

“Yeah...” That was all they needed before their lips crashed together, moaning as the smaller body pressed against the larger. Hands moved quickly, yanking off pieces of clothing as fast as they could. Before the Omega could even comprehend it, he was on his back being impaled by a very need Alpha.

 

The red head let out a soft mewl as he arched up, pressing back against the cock that now was firmly seated in his body, his nails scratching down the tan back of the one above him. It felt perfect, beyond what he had felt with any Alpha before, and he wanted more. He wanted all of it, he...

 

...Was going into heat.

 

Yes that was exactly what he wanted, perfect. That meant that they could...

 

Wait, they had literally just been at each others' throats and now all Reno could think about was bonding to the man above him? The growl from the Alpha asserted that yes, yes he did.

 

He shifted and arched, spreading his legs more to let Rude inside of him deeper. He started tell the Alpha just where to touch, how hard to thrust, just how to abuse his body how he likes it. A hand suddenly covered his mouth and a growl came from the man again.

 

“Can you... just shut up... while I fuck you senseless?” Rude punctuated each bit with a hard thrust, causing the Omega whimper against his hand. Reno could only nod and with that, they began again, kissing each other hard while the larger man jerked his hips with purpose, soon driving his knot home and getting a loud cry from the body under him.

 

Before he could stop himself, the taller Turk leaned and bit the smaller's neck hard, savouring the taste of blood on his tongue. The red head whimpered and purred, nuzzling against the head of his new mate.

 

* * *

 

“And that's how we got together.” Reno grinned and sipped his drink, causing Cloud to stare at him in disbelief.

 

“I don't think he needed the sex lesson...” Rude shifted, feeling a bit awkward now.

 

“... That... That wasn't even what I asked!!” The little blond was dark red, trying hard not to think of the other two doing... things.

 

“... Wait what did you ask?”

 

“I asked if I could have the weekend off!”

 

“Oh. Right. How did this come about then?”

 

“You laughed and started talking about suspension as a vacation.” Rude adjusted his glasses.

 

“Well that was a fun adventure then.”

 


End file.
